pixarfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Teoria da Pixar
Você conhece a "Teoria da Pixar"? Então, leia o "pequeno" texto abaixo (hehehehe). Valente é o primeiro e último filme da timeline. Obviamente, esse filme sobre um reino Escocês durante a Idade Média apresenta o cenário mais antigo apresentado em produções da Pixar, mas é o único que explica o porquê de animais se comportarem como humanos de vez em quando nas produções da Pixar. Em Valente, a Merida descobre que existe uma “mágica” que pode solucionar seus problemas, mas, sem querer, tornam sua mãe em um urso. Descobrimos que essa mágica vem de um estranha bruxa aparentemente ligada às misteriosas chamas de fogo-fátuo presentes na produção. Nós não só vemos animais se comportando como humanos , mas também vemos vassouras (objetos inanimados) agindo como pessoas na casa da bruxa. Também descobrimos que essa bruxa inexplicavelmente desaparece toda vez que atravessa portas, nos fazendo acreditar que ela talvez nem exista. Vamos com calma, já volto a Valente. Por enquanto, vamos deixar registrado que a bruxa é alguém que conhecemos de um outro filme dessa timeline. pessoas me lembraram que os animais em Valente gradualmente param de agir como humanos, botando em xeque essa ideia que essa é a origem desse comportamento. Minha resposta é simples. Eles regridem pois a mágica perde o efeito. Com o passar do tempo, a inteligência evolui naturalmente. Após séculos, os animais de Valente que passaram por experimentos da bruxa se reproduziram, criando uma grande população de animais de personalidade e inteligência própria. Há duas linhas de evolução: uma de animais e outra de inteligências artificiais. Os eventos dos filmes seguinte apresentam uma luta de forças entre humanos, animais e máquinas. No que diz respeito a animais, o desenrolar desse conflito é apresentado cronologicamente em Ratatouille, Procurando Nemo e Up. Perceba que não menciono Vida de Inseto, mas depois explico o motivo. Em Ratatouille vemos animais experimentando essa humanização em condições menores e controladas. Remy quer cozinhar, algo que apenas humanos fazem. Ele cria uma relação com um pequeno grupo de humanos e se dá bem. Enquanto isso, o vilão do filme, Chef Skinner, desaparece. O que aconteceu com ele? O que ele fez com sua descoberta que animais são capazes de transcender seus instintos e realizar tarefas de forma melhor que humanos? É possível que Charles Muntz, o antagonista de Up, tenha ficado sabendo desse rumor e tido a ideia para suas intenções que expusessem os pensamentos dos animais, como seus cães, pelos seus colares de tradução. Esses colares mostraram pra Muntz que animais são mais espertos e até parecidos com humanos do que pensávamos. Ele precisava dessa tecnologia para achar a ave exótica pela qual ele era obcecado, ele até chega a mencionar os vários cachorros que perdeu desde sua chegada na América do Sul. Porém, após a morte de Muntz, Doug e os outros experimentos dele ficam livres e não sabemos as implicâncias disso, mas sabemos que é crescente a animosidade entre animais e humanos. Agora que os humanos descobriram o potencial dos animais, eles começam a ousar. Para desenvolver novas tecnologias, os humanos começam um revolução industrial mencionada em Up. pessoas me lembraram que Muntz estava trabalhando na América do Sul antes dos eventos de Ratatouille. É verdade, mas não é dito explicitamente quando e como ele começou a desenvolver os colares. Outra coisa: sabemos que Ratatouille está ambientado antes de Up por vários motivos. Em Toy Story 3, um cartão postal na parede de Andy tem o nome e o endereço de Carl e Ellie (incluindo seus sobrenomes). Isso confirma que em 2010, o ano no qual Toy Story 3 é ambientado, a Ellie ainda está viva ou pelo menos não está mortá há muito tempo. Isso reforça a ideia que Up é ambientado anos depois. No começo de Up, o Carl é forçado a abandonar sua casa para uma empresa pois a cidade está sendo expandida. Pense nisso. Qual corporação é culpada por poluir a erra e terminar com a vida local em um futuro distante por excessos tecnológicos? Buy-n-Large (BNL), uma corporação que controla aparentemente tudo quando chegamos a Wall-E. No comercial feito para o filme, ‘A História da BNL’, é dito que a empresa chegou a controlar até os governos. Já deu pra entender que essa corporação alcançou domínio global? O interessante é que essa mesma organização dá as caras em Toy Story 3: Em Procurando Nemo temos uma população inteira de animais marítimos agindo em conjunto para salvar um peixe capturado por humanos. A BNL volta a aparecer nesse universo em uma matéria sobre um belo mundo aquático. Os mundos estão colidindo em Procurando Nemo. Os homens estão se armando contra os animais inteligentes. Pense em Dory por um instante. Ela é diferente da maioria dos peixes. Por quê? Ela não é tão inteligente. O problema de memória é consequência dela não ser tão avançada quanto as outras criaturas marinhas, o que também é um explicação razoável para a velocidade da evolução desses seres. A continuação de Procurando Nemo, focada na Dory, deve provavelmente tratar desse tema e explicar mais. Também devemos ter mais evidêncas do clima hostil entre humanos e animais. E esse é o filme mais distante do ponto de vista dos animais. Já sobre inteligência artificial, começamos com Os Incríveis. Quem é o principal vilão do filme? Você provavelmente pensou no Buddy, o Síndrome, que é quem basicamente comete o genocídio dos humanos com super-poderes. Tem certeza que foi ele? O Buddy não tinha poderes. Ele usava tecnologia para se vingar da descrença do Sr. Incrível. Soa um pouco estranho que aquele homem tenha chegado ao ponto de cometer genocídio. E como ele mata todos os heróis? Ele cria um robô assassino que registra os movimentos de todos os super-humanos e se adapta. Um hora essa inteligência artificial se rebela do Síndrome, o que nos leva a acreditar que ele estivesse sendo manipulado pelas máquinas o tempo todo para que elas se livrassem das maiores ameaça da dominação robótica, os humanos super-poderosos. O filme até apresenta clipes de heróis com capas sendo mortos por obejtos inanimados, como turbinas de avião…acidentalmente. adendos interessantes: alguém sugeriu que o Randall voltando no tempo teria inspirado Edna a criar o uniforme de invisibilidade da Violet. Outra coisa, alguns questionaram se o Síndrome estava ou não sendo manipulado pela sua tecnologia. Lembre-se que o filme sugere estar ambientado no passado. O começo parece ser nos final dos anos 60 ou começo dos 70, o que significa que os eventos principais devem acontecer no final dos anos 80 ou começo dos 90. Isso é introdução coerente para Toy Story, quando vemos máquinas questionando os sentidos de suas vidas. É possível que o Síndrome criou essa tecnologia para ser melhor que seu ídolo. Isso não explica sua sede de vingança. Ele parece ter sido consumido por ódio, e isso me leva a sugerir que as máquinas quisessem ser utilizadas em função do objetivo do vilão.É isso ou as máquinas sabiam que matar os supers era a melhor forma de alcançar o domínio global pela BNL. Mas porquê as máquinas querem se livra dos humanos? Sabemos que animais não gostam de humanos porque eles estão poluindo a Terra e fazendo experiências com eles, mas qual o problema das máquinas? Aí entra Toy Story. Vemos humanos usando e descartando ‘objetos’ conscientes. Sim, os brinquedos amam seus donos, mas nas sequências de Toy Story vemos os brinquedos perderem a paciência. Mas como assim? Brinquedos não são necessariamente máquinas, mas objetos inanimados. Então como eles são inteligentes? O Síndrome dá a resposta. Ele diz ao Sr. Incrível que o combustível dos seus lasers vem da Energia de Ponto Zero. A energia eletromagnética existente no vácuo. É a energia invisível presente em comprimentos de onda e uma explicação razoável para como brinquedos e outros objetos ganham vida no mundo da Pixar. Os brinquedos se rebelam contra Sid no primeiro filme. A Jesse é ressentida com sua dona, Emily, por ter sido abandonada. O urso Lotso odeia humanos no terceiro filme. Os brinquedos não estão satisfeitos com o status quo, dando um motivo para as máquinas eventualmente não demorarem para ficar livre dos humanos mais poderosos. Com os supers extintos, a humanidade está vulnerável. Os animais têm a habilidade para tomarem controle do mundo, no estilo de Planeta dos Macacos, mas não vemos isso acontecer. Da mesma forma, não vemos as máquinas tomarem controle. Por quê? Dá pra presumir que elas tomaram controle, mas não como esperávamos. Elas usaram a BNL, uma corporação, para dominar o mundo. Em cada um dos Toy Story é explícito que os objetos com consciência confiam nos humanos para tudo. Para suas satisfações e até como fonte de energia. É mostrado que os brinquedos perdem a vida quando guardados, a não ser que estejam em um museu e sejam vistos por humanos. Então as máquinas decidem controlar humanos usando uma corporação que supre todos os seus interesses, levando a uma revolução industrial que resulta em…poluição. Quando os animais se revoltam contra humanos para impedir a poluição da Terra, quem vai salvar os homens? As máquinas. Sabemos que as máquinas vencerão essa guerra: quando ela chega ao fim, não há mais animais na Terra. Quem sobra? Pois as máquinas desequilibram a situação, a Terra vira um lugar inabitável para humanos e animais, daí os humanos sobreviventes são colocados na Axiom (ou Arca de Noé se você quiser seguir a temática bíblica na qual Wall-E é o Robô Jesus e sua paixão é convenientemente chamada Eve) como um último esforço para salvar a humanidade. O único propósito dos humanos na Axiom é serem servidos pelas máquinas. Elas tornaram os humanos seus dependentes para tudo pois eram como as máquinas eram tratadas quando eram ‘brinquedos’. É tudo que elas sabem fazer. Enquanto isso, na Terra, as máquinas ficaram para povoar o planeta e seguir com a vida, isso explica como tradições e construções humanas continuam visíveis em Carros. Não há mais animais ou humanos nessa versão da Terra pois todos deixaram de existir, apesar de sabermos que ainda restaram muitas influências humanas. Em Carros 2, os automóveis precisam ir para a Europa e Japão, deixando claro que trata-se do mesmo planeta que conhecemos. Então o que aconteceu com os carros? Até agora, sabemos que os humanos são a fonte de energia das máquinas. Por isso elas nunca se livraram deles. Em Wall-E é mostrado que a BNL pretende trazê-los de volta assim que o planeta estiver limpo, mas não deu certo. As máquinas acabaram morrendo na Terra, apesar de não sabermos como. Sabemos que há uma crise de energia em Carros 2, com petróleo sendo a principal fonte apesar de seus perigos. Descobrimos que a corporação Allinol está usando ‘energia verde’ como um catalisador de combustível para afastar os carros de formas alternativas de energia. Esse combustível ‘limpo’ poderia ter sido utilizado para exterminar rapidamente muito dos carros. lembrou que ‘all in all’ tem o mesmo signigicado de ‘by and large’, tornando a conexão entre Carros e Wall-E ainda mais coesa. Aí retornamos a WALL•E. Você já parou pra pensar por que Wall-E é a única máquina na Terra? Sabemos que o filme começa 800 anós após os humanos deixarem o planeta na Axiom, governada pelo Piloto Automático (outra inteligência artificial). Será que o fascínio de Wall-E pela cultura humana e sua amizade com uma barata tenham o mantido focado e permitido a manutenção da sua personalidade? Esse é o motivo dele ser especial e ter libertados os humanos. Ele lembrava do tempo em quem máquinas e humanos viviam em paz, alheios à poluição causado por ambos. Depois que os humanos são libertados por Wall-E e retomam a vida em sociedade na Terra, o que acontecer com eles? Nos créditos finais de Wall-E vemos o sapato que continha a última planta do planeta. Ela cresce e vira uma bela árvore. Uma árvore que lembra muito a árvore de Vida de Inseto. Isso aí. A razão de nenhum humano aparecer em Vida de Inseto é por não ter muitos dele ainda. Sabemos que alguns insetos sobreviveram pela existência da barata, eles teriam se multiplicado mais rápido que os outros seres, apesar do filme ser distante o suficiente na timeline para os pássaros também terem retornado. Mas tem mais. Vida de Inseto destoa bastante quando comparadas as várias retratações de animais. Ao contrário de Ratatouille, Up e Procurando Nemo, os insetos têm muitas atividades humanas, algo que os ratos de Ratatouille estão apenas experimentando. Os insetos tem cidades, cafés, sabem o que é um bloody mary e até possuem um circo itinerante. Daí presumimos que o filme é ambientado em um período diferente. Outra coisa que diferencia Vida de Inseto dos outros filmes da Pixar é o fato de ser o único, além de Carros e Carros 2, que nem mesmo cita os humanos. Há muitos questionamentos sobre a ideia de que Vida de Inseto seja pós-apocalíptico, mas prestem atenção. O que me fez investir nessa ideia é a grande diferença entre o mundo dos insetos e as produções protagonizadas por animais. Em nenhum outro filme da Pixar há animais usando roupas, invenções malucas, animais criando máquinas ou tanta influência a ponto de existir bares e cidades. O que há de mais humano em Procurando Nemo é uma escola, algo mínimo. Em Vida de Inseto há um mundo onde não vemos a presença humana. Em determinado momento, uma formiga pede ao Flik param não abandonar a ilha pois há “cobras, pássaros e insetos maiores por aí”. Ela não cita humanos. Sim, há alguns humanos, como o garoto que arrancou as asas de um inseto mendigo, mas isso é possível no mundo pós-Wall-E. Outra coisa, os insetos devem ser radioativos para viverem por tanto tempo. A vida de um formiga não costuma durar mais de três meses, mas essas sobrevivem por um verão inteiro e aparentam estar por ali há algum tempo. Um das formigas chega a dizer que “voltou a se sentir com 90”. Isso é coerente se você aceitar que as formigas evoluíram e seus genes foram modificados. O que acontece? Humanidade, máquinas e animais crescem e vivem em harmonia até o nascimento de uma nova super espécie. Monstros. O mundo dos Monstros na verdade é a Terra em um futuro longínquo. De onde eles vieram? É possível que os monstros sejam apenas animais evoluídos modificados por causa da radiação da Terra ao longo de 800 anos. durante Wall-E. Acho que levou centenas de anos após Wall-E para os animais se tornarem monstros Outra possibilidade seria um cruzamento entre animais e humanos para que eles sobrevivessem. Nojento, eu sei, mas plausível se você levar em conta que os filmes da Pixar sempre deixam em aberto as linhas que separam humanos e animais. Por alguma razão, esses monstros parecem versões modificadas dos animais, mas maiores e civilizados. Eles possuem cidades e faculdades, como vemos em Universidade Monstros. me lembram que isso não explica plenamente o que aconteceu com os humanos. Não encontrei ainda uma teoria que gosto, mas estou inclinado a crer na ideia que monstros e máquinas esqueceram de seus vínculos com os humanos e voltaram a se livrar deles, só tendo consicência desse erro quando os humanos foram extintos, levando à necessidade da viagem do tempo. Outra explicação é que os humanos simplesmente não conseguiam mais sobreviver na Terra. Em Monstros S.A. há uma crise de energia pois eles estão em um futuro distante na Terra em que não há mais humanos. Humanos são a fonte de energia, mas graças às máquina os Monstros encontram uma forma de usar portas para viajar para o mundo dos homens. Mas não são dimensões diferentes. Os monstros estão viajando para o passado. Eles estão armazenando energia para evitar a própria extinção indo quando a humanidade era mais proeminente. No limiar da civilização, se você preferir. Apesar de muito tempo ter passado, os monstros/animais nunca perderam suas animosidades em relação aos humanos. A crença de que qualquer toque em um humano poderia destruir o mundo deles vem de instintos passados. Por isso eles assustam humanos para armazenar energia até descobrirem que risos (energia verde) é mais eficiente por ser naturalmente mais positiva. você prefira, outra explicação levantada por alguns: as máquinas e os monstros criaram as portas de viagem no tempo, mas perceberam que mexer com o passado poderia mudar a história e até apagar suas existências. Daí elas enganaram alguns monstros com a teoria de que humanos são tóxicos e de outra dimensão, tornando mortal qualquer interação com o próprio mundo. Até vemos uma conexão entre Vida de Inseto e Monstros S.A. no trailer presente nos dois filmes. Como você pode ver, o trailer é exatamente o mesmo, apesar do presente em Vida de Inseto ser obviamente mais antigo e acabado, enquanto o de Monstros S.A. )no qual Randall é enviado por uma porta) tem humanos e parece mais novo. Olha a foto acima. N esquerda está o trailer de Vida de Inseto e na direita o de Monstros S.A. O da esquerdar parece velho e destruído. Até a vegetação é claramente mais seca e escassa. O trailer da direita tem humanos e está cercado por grama alta e árvores. pessoas argumentaram que o trailer não deveria ser nada além de poeira no mundo pós-apocalíptico de Vida de Inseto. Não concordo por conta do estado de alguns prédios em Wall-E. Também lembraram da armadilha elétrica para insetos. Sua energia poderia ser solar, assim como o Wall-E. Os insetos provavelmente usavam como uma fonte de luz para indicar a Cidade Inseto para outros insetos. Outra coisa, o trailer de Vida de Inseto não é iluminado como o trailer de Monstros S.A. Daí Monstros S.A. é o filme da Pixar ambientado em um futuro mais distante. No final, humanos, animais e máquinas se entenderam e finalmente encontraram uma forma de viver em harmonia. E tem a Boo. O que você acha que aconteceu com ela? Ela viu tudo acontecer em um futuro distante da Terra na qual o ‘gatinho’ era capaz de falar. Ela ficou obcecada em descobrir o que acontecer com seu amigo Sully e o motivo de animais não serem tão espertos quanto aqueles que ela conheceu no futuro. Ela lembrava que eram as portas que a levavam ao Sully e acaba virando… A BRUXA. Sim, Boo é a bruxa de Brave. Ela descobre cmo viajar no tempo para encontrar Sully, e vai à fonte. As chamas de fogo-fátuo. Ali começou tudo e, como uma bruxa, ela desenvolve essa mágica como um esforço para encontrar o Sully usando portas que voltam e avançam no tempo. para esclarecer: a teoria é que a Boo descobriu sozinha como usar as portas para viajar no tempo. Ela provavelmente foi para a Idade Média para pegar mais mágica das chamas. Como sabemos disso? Em Valente dá pra ver rapidamente um desenho na casa da bruxa. É o Sully. Vemos até o caminhão da Pizza Planet em uma escultura de madeira da bruxa, e isso só faz sentido se ela já tiver visto um… (e tenho certeza que viu, pois o caminhão está presente em todos os filmes da Pixar). Se você prestar atenção encontra o caminhão na imagem abaixo. Você lembra da Merida abrindo as portas e a bruxa constantemente desaparecendo? Elas são feitas da mesma forma das portas de Monstros S.A. Elas transportam pelo tempo e esse é o motivo da Merida não encontrar a bruxa. gente me lembrou dos vários easter eggs presentes em todos os filmes da Pixar. Citei poucos deles, mas uma boa teoria pensada por algumas pessoas sugere que eles foram inseridos pela Boo, seja propositalmente ou não, em sua busca pelo Sully. Algo que reforça essa crença é o fato de todos os easter eggs de Valente estarem na casa dela. A Boo chega a encontrar o Sully? Gosto de acreditar que sim. Ele voltou a encontrar com ela pelo menos uma vez, no final de Monstros S.A., mas ele acabaria tendo de encerrar as visitas. No final das contas, o amor dela pelo Sully é o cerne do universo Pixar. O amor de pessoas diferentes, de idades diferentes e até de espéciais diferentes tentando encontrar formas de viver na Terra sem destruí-la somente por luxos energéticos. adendo: aparentemente, o enredo de The Good Dinosaur mostra um universo alternativo em que dinossauros não foram extintos pelo meteoro. Nessa realidade, os humanos são seus animais de estimação. Minha teoria é que esse “universo alternativo” vai explicar por que o universo da Pixar é tão diferente do nosso. A evolução não roi interrompida por uma catástrofe mundial. Os humanos evoluíram para supers e os animais ganharam consciência mais rapidamente, acelerando o apocalipse dos rescursos da nossa linha do tempo. Ah, e a Dinoco de Toy Story é boa conexão sobre a qual podemos especular. Antes de você sair, peço desculpas por não ter colocado imagens em certas partes que disserá: "Veja a imagem abaixo" ou "Veja a imagem a cima". Não coloquei pois o site de onde tirei (''www.vitralizado.com) haviam muitas imagens (19) e então deixei elas de lado. Mas, se quiser vê-las acesse: https://www.vitralizado.com/cinema/a-teoria-pixar-todos-os-filmes-da-pixar-sao-um-so/.''